


A Million Miles From Home (I'm Walking Ahead)

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield had never put much faith into wizards but Gandalf was one of the few that he deemed to trust, on occasion, which was why the man’s declaration was so disappointing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Miles From Home (I'm Walking Ahead)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that I had for a Hobbit fic, it is unbeta'd and unfinished but if anyone wants to come poke at it with me I'd love to hear from you.

Thorin Oakenshield had never put much faith into wizards but Gandalf was one of the few that he deemed to trust, on occasion, which was why the man’s declaration was so disappointing.

“A Halfling? You wish for me to believe that one of these creatures will be enough to rid us of Smaug?”

Gandalf’s lips curled into a smug smile, almost hidden in the shadows cast by the lights scattered throughout the tavern.

“Exactly how much do you know of hobbits?” Gandalf queried after a long moment.

“We have seen them on our travels. Peaceful, little people who couldn’t stand in front of a king much less a dragon.” Thorin responded, probably more harshly than he would have had the question been posed at some other time.

Gandalf’s brow rose at that but his smile never shifted. “You speak of tamed hobbits.”

Thorin took a drink of his ale as he mulled over the wizard’s wording. “You are implying that there are others?”

Gandalf’s grin just grew. “You could say as much. The hobbits that you saw were already bound, most likely to each other through marriage and you would be right in assuming they can provide you with little help. What you require is a wild hobbit.”

“And where would I find such a thing?” Thorin asked.

“You leave that to me,” Gandalf told him as he pulled a scrap of paper from his sleeve. “All that you need to do is make sure that your company arrives at this home the night before our departure.”

Thorin took the paper gingerly, glancing at Gandalf’s face only to freeze when he realised that he was alone.

Sighing Thorin frowned down at the piece of paper in his hand.

*O*

Bilbo Baggins was a most ordinary hobbit…in so far as hobbits could be normal.

He did not steal, he only swore on occasion and he never wondered far from the Shire. Such things were for young fauntlings who had not yet come to understand the perilous future that lay before any hobbit that had the misfortune to be labelled as odd.

Bilbo had learned his lesson long ago but it had come too late.

There was no Shire lass or lad who would be foolish enough to present him with a proposal, not strange Bilbo Baggins who had travelled beyond Bree without a guardian in sight.

Of course no one said these things to his face but Bilbo wasn’t foolish. He knew what was whispered behind closed doors and truthfully it didn’t bother him in the least.

He’d gotten used to the idea of being alone, he just hoped that when the change came upon him the others would be kind.

Until then Bilbo would continue to be a normal hobbit. He would eat all his meals, be civil to his neighbours and lock his house before the hour turned ten.

Everyone in the Shire knew better than to call on an unbonded hobbit after ten at night.

 


End file.
